La liberté de Lewis
by What if life was a fanfiction
Summary: Lewis viens d'être relâché de son dernier procès. Olivia ne s'attendais pas à ce qu'il rentre dans sa vie de nouveau et encore moins avec cette facilitée fulgurante. Déconseiller aux jeunes enfants. Contiens des scènes de violence physique, verbale et sexuelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, voici une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Ayant besoin d'évacuer une frustration intense j'ai décidé de l'écrire et surtout de ne plus penser à rien. Donc je ne sais pas combien de chapitre cette histoire comportera, ni la fréquence de publication. Cela ira avec mon humeur. Par contre vous avez ma parole que cette fan fiction serra terminer. Je ne sais point quand, mais elle aura une fin. Alors j'écris le premier chapitre, je n'en ai pas d'autre pour le moment d'écrit. Alors je publierai immédiatement après l'écriture d'un chapitre pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop. **

**N'hésitez pas à écrire ce que vous en pensez, j'adore interagir avec mes lecteurs et lectrices. De plus, cela me motive. (comme plusieurs auteurs de fan fiction, avoir des "feed backs" est toujours intéressant.**

**Alors bonne lecture.**

**M.**

**AVERTISSEMENT 1: La séries de base ne m'appartienne pas. Je ne reçois aucun paiement pour cette histoire. Les seules choses qui viennent de mon imagination son le contexte et les possible OC.**

**AVERTISSEMENT 2: Cette histoire contiendra des éléments fortement déconseiller aux jeunes enfants, alors si tu fais partie de cette catégorie de personne je t'invite fortement à ne pas lire cette histoire. Elle contiendra des scènes de tortures et de viol ainsi que de tentative de suicide.4**

**AVERTISSEMENT 3: Tout cela est purement fictif.**

* * *

><p>Lewis venait d'être acquitté une nouvelle fois. Toute l'équipe se demandait comment il avait pu encore s'en sortir aussi facilement. Pourtant tout le monde savait qu'il était coupable de tout les crimes qu'il était le "présumé" coupable. Toutes ses horreurs et tortures qu'il a fait subir à ses victimes. Les violer et torturer pendant plusieurs heures voir même plusieurs jours. C'est complètement insensé qu'il s'en est sortie sans rien. Par contre, ils ne savaient pas que cette liberté allez être aussi destructrice pour l'une des leur. Lewis avait décider de mener une guerre contre le meilleur gang de tout New York. La NYPD, un gang avec du personnelle et des ressources de tout genre. Peu l'importe, il va s'amuser au maximum durant sa cavale, qu'ils le trouvent ça lui était égale, mais avant il voulait avoir un peu de vie d'Olivia allait être bouleverser.<p>

Avant de savoir comment sa vie va changer, il faut savoir à quoi ressemble sa vie. Olivia Benson et Bryan Cassidy ont une charmante jeune fille âgé de quinze ans. Malheureusement, leur mariage bat de l'aile depuis un bon moment. Olivia a demandé le divorce car elle n'était plus amoureuse de Bryan. Elle avait trouvé son âme sœur, ça elle en était certaine. Lorsque Bryan reçu les papiers de divorce, il était choqué. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arriver là. Il essaya de reconquérir SON Olivia, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il passait alors ses nerfs sur sa fille. Lorsque Olivia compris se qu'il se passait, elle demanda la garde exclusive et SANS visite de sa fille. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bryan avait frapper sa fille alors que c'était elle qui était partie pas sa fille, lorsqu'elle lui demanda pourquoi, ce qu'il lui répondit la détruit: " Elle te ressemblait trop." Tout était de sa faute. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, mais la personne qui partageait maintenant sa vie lui fit comprendre que rien n'était de sa faute et encore moins à Samy sa petite fille qui s'en voulait aussi terriblement, d'avoir causé des ennuies à son père. Même si il l'avait frapper pour elle c'était toujours son père, l'homme qu'elle idolâtrait. Olivia n'eu aucun problème a obtenir la garde de sa fille, Donnelly n'aurait jamais donner la garde d'un enfant a un père violent à tendance alcoolique.

Suite au divorce, elle emménagea avec la nouvelle avec la nouvelle personne qui partageait sa vie. Sa fille n'avait aucun problème avec la personne qui partageait la vie de sa mère, car elle la connaissait déjà. Leur nouvelle maison est en banlieue de New York. Une petite maison avec deux chambres, une salle de bain, cuisine, salon et bureau. La maison a un petit garage et une belle petite cours que le couple a aménagée à leur image. Cela changeait de l'appartement en plein Manhattan que Bryan et elle partageait. Elle était follement amoureuse, ses yeux pétillaient et cela rendait sa fille heureuse.

Olivia était assise à son bureau concentrer à remplir son dernier rapport sur l'enquête de William Lewis. Son écran de portable est devenu tout noir, comme si son laptop était mort. Elle pesta contre son ordi assez fort et assez longtemps pour que le reste de l'équipe viennent lui prêter mains-fortes. Lorsque toute l'équipe était derrière Olivia, son écran se remit en marche, mais il mis a jouer une vidéo sans que personne n'aie décider de la faire jouer. Tous le monde était alors intriguer par cette vidéo. Olivia compris ce qu'il se passait quand elle reconnu la pièce. C'était la chambre de sa fille. Samy apparu alors sur l'écran, un homme la poussa sur son lit. Elle était ligotée, bâillonnée et avait les yeux bandés. Toute l'équipe était figée. L'homme se retourna vers la caméra et ils l'on reconnu. Lewis, il détenait Samy et il était chez Olivia. Il parla a la caméra, il voulait faire passer son message.

"Lewis: Bonjour Olivia, j'espère que tu vas bien. Tu ne t'attendais surement pas à me revoir aussi tôt et encore moins en aussi bonne compagnie. Samy, dit bonjour à ta charmante mère."

William tira alors sur le ruban adhésif toilé gris communément appeler duct tape qui était sur la bouche de Samy. Qui grimaça et cracha à la figure de Lewis. Il se fâcha et la gifla tellement fort que la lèvre de Samy avait fendu et elle cracha du sang. Olivia se leva d'un bon. C'est alors que Lewis se retourna vers la caméra et dit:"Ça donne rien de te fatiguer à essayer de me trouver Olivia, tu me trouvera seulement quand j'en aurais assez de mon nouveau jouets alors à plus tard." La vidéo s'arrêta. Olivia courra à l'extérieur de sa station pour se rendre à sa voiture. Le reste de l'équipe était bouche bée. Amanda défigea en premier et elle criait au autre que la pièce de la vidéo est la chambre de Samy et elle partie à la suite de sa copine. Le reste de l'équipe suivirent le mouvement. Tous le monde était dans des voitures de police avec les sirènes allumer. Cragen passa un message sur la radio de la police pour demander du renfort chez le sergent Benson et l'inspecteur Rollins. Arriver à la maison des deux femmes, Olivia sortie immédiatement de son véhicule et elle couru vers la maison elle défonça sa propre porte qui était barrer et elle couru dans la chambre de sa fille où elle trouva une chambre vide avec un mot sur l'oreiller de Samy.

_Tu pensais vraiment que nous étions ici. Que tu peux être naïve des fois Olivia. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour cela. Maintenant, nous allons nous amusez un peu. De retour après la pause._

_ William Lewis_

Olivia éclata en sanglot, Amanda arriva avec le reste de l'équipe. Elle se précipita dans les bras d'Olivia qui était maintenant incontrôlable. Lewis avait pris sa fille.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé n'hésité pas à laissez votre avis.<strong>

**M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre. J'ai fait au plus vite.**

**Merci à Jenny bis pour la reviews. Merci encore au autre a qui j'ai répondu en message privée.**

**Alors bonne lecture.**

**M.**

* * *

><p><em>Tu pensais vraiment que nous étions ici. Que tu peux être naïve des fois Olivia. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour cela. Maintenant, nous allons nous amusez un peu. De retour après la pause.<em>

_William Lewis_

Elle relisait encore et encore ce message qui se trouvait sur l'oreiller de la chambre de sa fille. Amanda l'avait fait sortir de force de la chambre de Sammy pour que la scientifique puisse faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Par contre, l'équipe savait très bien, qu'ils risquaient fortement de ne rien trouver dans cette pièce de la maison et dans la maison. Olivia était alors assise dans son salon avec Amanda et Cragen prenait sa déposition. Il voulait savoir c'était quand la dernière fois qu'elle avait vue Sammy. Si elle n'aurait pas voulu fuir, etc. Mais, il savait très bien que ces questions ils les posaient seulement pour la forme et sa "petite-fille" n'aurais jamais fugué. De plus, Olivia ne répondait aucunement à ses questions. Amanda tentait de ramener Olivia a la réalité lorsque Bryan entra dans la maison en ne se préoccupant aucunement du policer qui était à l'entrée et qui voulait l'empêché d'entrée. Il cherchait Olivia mais surtout sa fille.

Bryan était en train de la patrouille à vélo dans Central Park quand il entendu le message de Cragen sur la radio de la police. Il avait alors laissé sa nouvelle coéquipière en plan et Bryan avait pédalé jusqu'à la maison de son ex-femme et sa fille. Lorsqu'il aperçu enfin Olivia, il se précipita sur elle. Olivia pleurait abondamment dans les bras d'Amanda.

"Bryan: Où est Sammy?!

Cragen: Bryan...

Bryan: OÙ EST SAMMY?!

Cragen: On ne sait pas..."

Il combla la distance qui restait entre Olivia et lui. Il eu le front de pousser Olivia hors des bras d'Amanda. Il s'acharnait verbalement sur elle. La détruisant encore plus. Lui criant les pires bêtises que l'on pouvait dire à une mère. Il lui demandait comment elle avait pu laisser cela arriver. Pour lui, Olivia n'était pas digne d'être une mère si elle n'arrivait même pas a assurer la sécurité de sa propre fille. De plus, elle était une mauvaise policière, car elle avait laissé Lewis s'en tirer. Tout était de sa faute. Olivia était anéantit.

S'en était trop pour toute l'équipe. Les gars explosèrent, ils voulaient tous lui faire payer cher ce qu'il venait de dire Olivia. Sauf qu'Amanda s'interposa entre eux et lui. Elle tenta de l'amener à l'extérieur de la maison, mais avant de sortir, il réussi quand même à dire:

"Bryan: Tu vois que j'ai raison. Même ta salope m'appui, elle qui devrait être la première personne a t'appuyer!"

S'en était trop pour Amanda et malheureusement pour lui, les 4 marches du perron se trouvait juste derrière lui. En fait, il ne toucha aucunement à ses 4 marches, mais plutôt à la dalle de béton qui se trouvait juste après la dernière marche. Lorsqu'il compris se qu'il se passait, Amanda était au-dessus de lui et elle était plus qu'enragé. Elle faisait vraiment peur à Bryan, mais ce pauvre con était trop fier pour l'avouer alors il continua a faire l'idiot malgré le mal qu'il avait suite à la chute probablement "accidentelle" qu'il avait fait.

"Bryan: A l'inspectrice aime ça violent. Est-ce que ce serait une déformation professionnelle?

Amanda: Compte toi chanceux, car les seuls raisons pour lesquelles je ne t'explose pas la figure immédiatement c'est qu'Olivia n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment, mais surtout que l'on a besoin de tout homme disponible pour chercher Sammy. Arrête de faire le con, ta fille n'a pas besoin d'un père comme cela."

Bryan réussi a se relever quand Amanda rentra a nouveau dans la maison.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Lewis parlait avec Sammy. En fait il avait un monologue avec elle, car elle était bâillonnée et de toute façon elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qui l'importait était de sortir de ce cauchemar. Elle ne cessait de se dire qu'à un certain moment elle allait ce réveiller dans son lit en sueur et dans un cris. Ensuite elle réaliserait que tout cela n'était seulement qu'un cauchemar, le pire de sa vie, mais seulement un rêve.<p>

"Lewis: Crois-tu que j'ai assez fait poiroter ta mère assez longtemps. En fait je crois assez longtemps pour que ton père lui tombe dessus."

Ses mots firent réagir Sammy, elle leva les yeux vers Lewis et elle lui demanda du regard si c'était vrai.

"Lewis: Et oui, c'est vrai. Sur ces écrans on viens juste de voir ton père engueuler ta mère et lui dire que c'est une mère ingrate. Il est dans la merde l'équipe veut maintenant l'assassiner. Regarde Amanda a l'amabilité de le sortir de la maison."

Il fit tourner un écran vers Sammy, qui pu voir ce qui se passait chez elle. Lewis retira alors les écouteurs qui empêchait Sammy t'entendre ce qui se disait dans cette maison.

**_Sauf qu'Amanda s'interposa entre eux et lui. Elle tenta de l'amener à l'extérieur de la maison, mais avant de sortir, il réussi quand même à dire:_**

**_"Bryan: Tu vois que j'ai raison. Même ta salope m'appui, elle qui devrait être la première personne a t'appuyer!"_**

**_S'en était trop pour Amanda et malheureusement pour lui, les 4 marches du perron se trouvait juste derrière lui. En fait, il ne toucha aucunement à ses 4 marches, mais plutôt à la dalle de béton qui se trouvait juste après la dernière marche. Lorsqu'il compris se qu'il se passait, Amanda était au-dessus de lui et elle était plus qu'enragé. Elle faisait vraiment peur à Bryan, mais ce pauvre con était trop fier pour l'avouer alors il continua a faire l'idiot malgré le mal qu'il avait suite à la chute probablement "accidentelle" qu'il avait fait._**

**_"Bryan: A l'inspectrice aime ça violent. Est-ce que ce serait une déformation professionnelle?_**

**_Amanda: Compte toi chanceux, car les seuls raisons pour lesquelles je ne t'explose pas la figure immédiatement c'est qu'Olivia n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment, mais surtout que l'on a besoin de tout homme disponible pour chercher Sammy. Arrête de faire le con, ta fille n'a pas besoin d'un père comme cela."_**

**_Bryan réussi a se relever quand Amanda rentra a nouveau dans la maison_**

Elle voulu parler, mais le bâillon qui recouvrait sa bouche lui permettait seulement d'émettre quelques sons inaudibles. Lewis viens alors l'enlevé assez brusquement. Il s'attendait a une réaction, mais la petite n'a même pas fermer les yeux à l'appréhension de la douleur que ce geste allait provoquer.

"Sammy: Comment on peut les voir et les entendre?

Lewis: De la même façon qu'ils peuvent nous voir.

Sammy: Ils peuvent nous voir?!

Lewis: Seulement si je le désir."

Il remis un bout de ruban adhésif sur la bouche de Sammy. Retourna derrière son écran. En fait il alluma d'abord la caméra et il fit en sorte qu'Olivia puisse voir ce qui se passait dans cette pièce.

* * *

><p>Une fois à l'intérieur Amanda n'eu pas le temps de parler avec Olivia que le téléviseur du salon s'alluma comme par enchantement. L'équipe pouvait maintenant voir Sammy qui était attachée au lit et encore bâillonnée. Lewis viens s'asseoir à ses côtés et il commença son monologue à l'égard d'Olivia.<p>

* * *

><p>Fixant la caméra Lewis appela Olivia. Il lui demandait de le regarder. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, sauf que les pleurs continuèrent à leur chemin sur les joues d'Olivia. Ce qui ne plu aucunement à Lewis qui avait remis l'écran pour que Sammy et lui puissent voir le reste de l'équipe.<p>

"Lewis: Chérie, Olivia, arrête de pleurer voyons."

Par contre Olivia n'y arrivait pas. Lewis était en colère, il haussa le ton se qui fit sursauter toute l'équipe qui était sur qui-vive.

"Lewis: OLIVIA! ARRÊTE DE PLEURER MAINTENANT!Si tu peux nous voir et nous entendre, dit toi que nous pouvons faire de même. Alors prends sur toi et écoute ce que j'ai a te dire. C'est simple il y a une règle. Quand cette écran est allumer, tu regarde ce qui se passe. Tu détournes le regard une fois de cette écran quand elle est en marche et elle est morte. N'oublie pas que je te vois moi aussi. J'espère que tu as compris, surtout si tu veux la revoir en vie. Cela ne dépend que de toi, elle et tous ceux qui ont une dent contre toi. Maintenant ma puce nous allons voir si tu es doué. Mais attends, est-ce que je serrais ton premier?Non ça m'étonnerais, tu as probablement un petit copain. Peut-être que ta mère n'est pas au courant, mais tu peux me le dire à moi. Cela restera seulement entre nous deux. Allez dit moi le dans l'oreille."

Il s'approcha de Sammy et il lui retira le ruban sur sa bouche. La bouche de Sammy se retrouvait maintenant à la hauteur de l'oreille de Lewis.

"Lewis: Juste entre nous.

Sammy: Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas les mauviettes qui doivent attaché une femme pour prendre leur pieds. Tu ne serra jamais capable de faire grimper une femme au plafond, alors cela ne vaut encore moi la peine de t'en parler."

Lewis était complètement furax. Il se mis alors a frapper Samy. Après dix minutes d'enchaînement d'uppercuts, de droite et de crochets, une voix de femme se fit entendre du côté de l'SUV. Ils ne pouvaient voir qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce car elle se trouvait derrière la caméra.

"Femme: Si tu veux que je la garde en vie, arrête de la frapper maintenant."

Lewis figea et il lui dit d'envoyer H. avec le téléphone de Sammy. Elle repartie aussi de peur qu'elle se fasse reconnaître de la petite, même si la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vu Sammy devait avoir 7 ans. La fille d'Olivia n'était aucunement en mesure de la reconnaître, elle était bien trop sonné. C'est comme si un dix-huit roues lui était passé sur le corps à deux reprise. Son visage était a peine reconnaissable. Il était plein de sang et presque tous bleu au endroit où le sang n'avait pas été. Elle avait terriblement mal à l'abdomen, mais elle tentait temps bien que mal de le cacher à Lewis.

H. arriva avec le téléphone, lorsqu'il passa devant la caméra Olivia se leva d'un bon, même si il était dos à la caméra elle l'avait reconnu, il en fallait pas plus pour savoir que sa fille était avec Lewis et Harris.

Lewis vit la réaction d'Olivia sur l'écran. Il fit savoir à Harris qu'il avait été reconnu, il n'avait plus a se tenir dos à la caméra. Il se retourna et fis le plus beau sourire. Harris déblatérait sur la relation qu'il avait avec Olivia, tandis que Lewis fouillait dans le téléphone de Sammy.

"Lewis: Bingo! Maintenant tu vas me dire qui se cache sous le pseudonyme "Namour"!

Sammy: Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, pas avec des mauviettes."

Cela lui valu une gifle monumentale de la part de Lewis.

"Lewis: Peut importe, voyons voir si il t'a bien dompté."

* * *

><p><strong>Déjà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre. Cassidy saute plusieurs plomb. Lewis oblige Olivia a regarder, il bat Sammy. Harris est dans le décors, mais surtout une mystérieuse femme ne voulant pas être reconnu de Sammy et des autres doit s'assurer que Sammy reste en vie. Qui c'est? À vous de deviner!<strong>

**A+**

**M.**


End file.
